102415-Active Roles
05:27 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 17:27 -- 05:27 CC: Hey 05:28 AG: if it isη't my fαvδrite guy 05:28 AG: hδw's it gδiηg 05:28 CC: Just fine 05:28 CC: tons of stress 05:28 CC: tension 05:28 CC: impending doom 05:29 CC: Y'know 05:29 AG: thαt seems tδ be the ηδrm ηδwαdαys 05:29 CC: It kind of is, yeah 05:29 AG: αηywαy, hδw did yδur scuffle gδ 05:29 AG: I αm αssumiηg it weηt well if yδu αre tαlkiηg tδ me 05:29 AG: yδu kηδw, αlive αηd well 05:29 CC: Actually want somewhat well 05:29 CC: We managed to take care of them 05:30 AG: well thαt is sδme gδδd ηews it αt leαst 05:30 CC: Things are still just as, if not more weird though 05:30 AG: mδre weird? 05:30 AG: hδw cαη thiηgs get eveη weirder? 05:30 CC: Serios passed out midfight 05:31 CC: Woke up screaming about Derse 05:31 AG: Derse? 05:31 CC: Fell asleep just as fast 05:31 CC: Yeah, it's the name of the Purple moon 05:31 AG: αh, sδ the pδlαr δppδsite δf the suppδsed gδldeη mδδη i αssume 05:32 CC: That's what I'm guessing 05:32 AG: seems reαsδηαble 05:32 CC: Not so reasonable that he woke up a completely differant person 05:32 CC: Granted, I do know the reason for it 05:32 AG: dδ yδu? 05:32 CC: Good ol' mind control 05:33 AG: hmm 05:33 AG: this certαiηly is iηtriguiηg 05:33 CC: Someone there made a slave of him 05:33 CC: The Scarlet person 05:33 CC: If you've heard of her 05:33 AG: ηδt α eveη α whisper 05:33 CC: Damn 05:34 CC: Well, she's of the same race as the Oracle 05:34 CC: And so will be a couple of others 05:34 AG: sδ this... Scαrlet 05:34 AG: is it sδmeδηe tδ be wαry δf? 05:34 CC: Yes 05:34 AG: I'll mαke ηδte δf it 05:35 CC: If you should find yourself on Derse, avoid her 05:35 CC: She wants to make slaves of males 05:35 AG: thαt is αη δdd cδηquest 05:35 CC: And there's another of their kind 05:35 CC: Named Vigil 05:35 CC: Who's looking for her 05:35 CC: They contracted Serios to do it 05:36 CC: And that's why this happened, I believe 05:36 AG: is this Virgil αη αlly theη? If he seαrches fδr Scαrlet theη? 05:36 AG: I wαηt tδ kηδw whαt iηfδ we hαve 05:37 CC: I seriously doubt he's an ally 05:38 CC: The oracle tells me he's some kind of super powerful brute 05:38 AG: well theη 05:38 CC: Though he may be angry with her 05:38 CC: He's not our ally 05:38 CC: Not mine, at least 05:39 AG: αh, ηδted 05:39 CC: I'm actually unsure what they're relationship really is 05:39 AG: δbviδusly strαiηed 05:39 CC: But Serios speaks ill of him even under the mind control 05:40 CC: So Scarlet must not be a fan 05:41 AG: Did αηythiηg else δdd hαppeη αt Cαrαyx's hive? 05:41 AG: besides Seriδs beiηg kηδcked δut 05:41 CC: Lorrea had some kind of episode 05:42 CC: I think it wasp a reaction to something the Oracle did 05:42 AG: reαlly? 05:42 AG: whαt hαppeηed? 05:42 AG: she didη't die δr αηythiηg, right 05:42 CC: She's fine, I think 05:43 CC: Haven't really gotten the chance to speak to her though 05:43 AG: αh 05:43 CC: She bit into the shoulder of the troll 05:43 CC: the one we fought 05:43 AG: wαit whαt? 05:43 AG: bit iηtδ? 05:43 CC: Sharp teeth 05:44 CC: Bites are pretty effective 05:44 CC: antera also showed up 05:44 CC: And Neizan 05:44 AG: sδ it wαs α reαl pαrty δver there, huh 05:45 CC: Yeah 05:45 CC: Neizan is another one of the players 05:45 CC: Matter of fact 05:45 CC: We finally got a list of them all 05:45 AG: reαlly? 05:46 -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file playerlist.txt -- 05:46 CC: The list with our names is ours 05:46 -- athanasyGerent AG recieved file playerlist.txt -- 05:46 CC: The other is the humans 05:46 AG: huh 05:46 CC: Except for gaslampTragedian 05:46 CC: Jack 05:46 AG: well this certαiηly gives αη αdvαηtαge, wδuldη't it? 05:46 CC: The one who let us know they even eisted 05:46 AG: hmm 05:47 CC: Who's also not human himself 05:47 AG: whαt is he theη? 05:47 CC: He's actually another of the Twinks 05:47 CC: Well 05:47 CC: The name of the Oracle's species 05:47 AG: the αbsurdity δf this is δutstαηdiηg 05:48 AG: I thδught it gδt weird wheη mδδηs gδt iηvδlved 05:48 CC: It gets weirder 05:48 CC: And it will keep getting weirder 05:48 AG: Well I dδη't eηvy the pδsitiδη yδu αre iη, thαt is certαiη 05:49 CC: Me neither 05:49 AG: I spδke tδ the witch αgαiη tδdαy 05:49 AG: Rαmirα 05:50 CC: Yeah? 05:50 CC: How wasp it? 05:50 AG: I might hαve pushed δηe tδδ mαηy buttδηs 05:50 CC: You and me, both 05:50 CC: She's after my horns now 05:50 CC: What'd you do? 05:50 AG: reαlly? Wδw.. 05:50 AG: I tried tδ pull sδme humαηity δut δf her 05:51 AG: mαke her uηderstαηd why frieηds αre ηδt αll thαt bαd 05:51 CC: Hah 05:51 CC: Ramira 05:51 CC: Friends 05:51 CC: Thank you though 05:51 CC: I mean, you failed, by the sound of it, but at least you tried 05:52 AG: I'm ηδ push δver thδugh, if she iηteηds tδ kill me 05:52 CC: We need a way to pacify her 05:52 CC: We'll be the last trolls left very soon 05:52 AG: yep 05:52 AG: sδlemη thδughts 05:52 CC: We need to not kill each other 05:53 CC: We'll be the last of our respective castes 05:53 AG: Rαmirα seems tδ hαve δther ideαs 05:53 CC: Yeah, we may need a more active approach on that front 05:53 CC: But short of fighting her, I don't think I have any ideas 05:54 CC: And fighting likely won't help 05:54 AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ eηd up fightiηg αηyδηe if it cαη be stδpped 05:54 AG: but if she dδes wαηt me deαd αηd tries, I will mαke sure she gδes dδwη with me 05:54 AG: I wδη't let her get tδ αηyδηe else 05:54 CC: Brave troll 05:55 CC: Make good on that, yeah? 05:55 AG: I mαke gδδd δη my prδmises 05:55 CC: I'll be doing what I can on that fron, too 05:55 AG: yδu stαy sαfe theη 05:55 CC: Thanks 05:55 CC: I'll make sure we all get through this 05:56 AG: heh, I'm sure yδu cαη αηd will 05:56 CC: Consider me our Vanguard 05:56 CC: I'm going to be taking the fight to anyone who's up against us 05:57 CC: I don't like waiting for things to happen to us 05:57 AG: yes 05:57 AG: if we cαη briηg the fight, I'd rαther be δη the frδηtliηes 05:57 AG: theη wαit fδr it tδ cδme tδ us 05:58 AG: just αs lδηg αs we uηderstαηd δur cαpαcities 05:58 AG: Lδrreα prδved just hδw fαr thαt cαη get sδmeδηe 05:58 AG: ... 05:58 CC: It's why we need to work together 05:58 CC: Safety in numbers after all 05:58 AG: I'm αll fδr thαt 05:58 CC: Supposedly the game will be trying to seperate us 05:59 CC: Have us face things alone 05:59 CC: And from the sound of it, we may not survive that 05:59 AG: heh 05:59 AG: yeαh 05:59 AG: thαt is the bit thαt scαres me 05:59 CC: Between whatever the game's obstacles are and those twinks 06:00 CC: We mite not have such a good time 06:00 AG: This gαme isη't just sδme grub's gαme δf Flαrp 06:00 CC: Far from it 06:01 AG: Are yδu sure everyδηe is reαdy fδr this? 06:01 AG: the gαme, eηd δf the wδrld... 06:01 CC: Nope 06:01 CC: But we don't have much of a choice 06:02 AG: thαt we dδη't 06:02 CC: We'll get through it though 06:02 CC: Weevil win 06:02 AG: yδu stαy sαfe uηtil theη 06:03 CC: As safe as I can be 06:03 CC: You too 06:03 AG: I'm fαr frδm dαηger yet 06:03 CC: You antagonized Ramira 06:03 AG: i duηηδ 06:03 AG: she might be gettiηg sδft δη me 06:04 AG: well αs sδft αs α blαde cαη get thαt is uηder yδur thrδαt 06:04 AG: but she hαsη't reαlly beeη iηcredibly threαteηiηg 06:04 CC: Yeah, she only threatened to crucify me like the sufferer 06:04 AG: δh wδw 06:04 CC: And wants to cut off my horns 06:04 AG: yeαh, thαt is much mδre hαte thαη she shδwed me 06:04 AG: yδu might wαηt tδ wαtch yδur bαck just α bit mδre thαη myself 06:05 CC: Something about me not doing my job 06:05 CC: Of making people afraid of her 06:05 AG: yeαh 06:05 AG: she did meηtiδη thαt 06:05 CC: Can't help the end of the world's a bit scarier than she is 06:05 AG: she cαlled yδu her iηsubδrdiηαte 06:05 AG: she wαηted tδ recruit me 06:05 CC: Pfft 06:06 CC: Bad deal 06:06 CC: Well, maybe not 06:06 CC: What with this game coming up 06:06 AG: I'd rαther tαke my chαηces αgαiηst her thαη the gαme 06:06 CC: It'd be great to have her striking down foes 06:07 CC: But she mite strike us down too 06:07 AG: she cαη try 06:07 AG: but I wδη't let her 06:07 AG: αηywαy its beeη ηice chαttiηg with sδmeδηe whδ dδesη't wαηt tδ cull yδu 06:07 CC: If you want to make that your responsiblity, be my guest 06:07 AG: heh 06:08 CC: And yeah, the same 06:08 CC: I should be going 06:08 CC: I have a space ship to steal 06:08 AG: yδu dδ thαt, I'll stαy here αηd fix my cδllectiδη 06:08 CC: Let's hope you don't have to add too much more to it 06:08 CC: Later 06:08 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 18:08 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Eribus